1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rock arrangement, and more particularly, to a rock arrangement having a plurality of foliage attached to the arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of furnishings used to decorate a home or office. Some furnishings are flower arrangements, while other furnishings include sculptures, pictures, and furniture. Home furnishings can provide a specific ambience for a room as desired by the occupant. However, creating unique natural settings as home furnishings are difficult to achieve. It would be beneficial to have a furnishing which incorporates a rock having various types of foliage appearing to grow from the rock.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of an arrangement or method such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 858,939 to Angeloro (Angeloro), U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,848 to Harrison (Harrison), U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,082 to Shiraishi (Shiraishi), U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,524 to Tong (Tong), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,897 to Yue (Yue).
Angeloro discloses a stone structure in the form of a vase. The vase includes a facing of natural or cobble stones. A hollow column is used as a central support for the vase. The column includes a series of leaves produced by longitudinally slitting the column. Horizontal wires are strung along the leaves. In addition, vertical wires are crossed over the horizontal wires, producing mesh openings. The stones are positioned and affixed with cement within the mesh openings. However, Angeloro does not teach or suggest embedding a plurality of foliage within a material affixed to the surface of a rock. In addition, Angeloro does not disclose a rock which gives the appearance of foliage naturally growing from the rock.
Harrison discloses a process for mounting artificial flowers within a base. The base is constructed from a plastic material constructed of a plastic or mineral wax having a tough pliable texture. The material of the base must be susceptible to being melted when contacted by a flame. The base is partially melted and stems of the flowers are then embedded into the softened base. In addition, moss or gravel may be affixed around the stems of the flowers to give the flower and shrubbery the appearance of natural growth. However, Harrison does not teach or suggest a natural rock as the base. Harrison requires utilizing a base which can be melted to allow the flowers to be embedded into the base. Additionally, Harrison does not disclose utilizing a polystyrene material or floral clay to affix the flowers to the base. Harrison also suffers from the disadvantage of requiring the use of a meltable material, which does not give the appearance of a natural rock having flowers growing from the rock. The base disclosed in Harrison is also not as durable as a rock, since the material of the base is susceptible to heat.
Shiraishi discloses a vase having irregular shapes and sizes of lava cemented to the vase. The lava is affixed to the vase in such a manner as to give the appearance that the lava has been formed onto the vase. The vase is constructed from glass and reinforced with wire. The vase is coated with cement and used to secure the lava to the vase. However, Shiraishi does not teach or suggest a rock having a plurality of foliage affixed to the rock to provide an appearance of the foliage growing from the rock.
Tong discloses a floral display having a base for an artificial floral display which can be disassembled for shipping. The base has a plurality of holes and a corresponding number of artificial flower stems arranged on the base. The stems are attached to the base by keying the stem to the base. The keying means includes holes located on the base which accept the lower ends of the stems. Tong does not teach or suggest affixing foliage to a rock to give the appearance that the foliage is growing out of the rock. Tong merely discloses a plurality of holes for accepting the stems of artificial flowers.
Yue discloses a base plate for an artificial flower arrangement. The base plate includes a support sheet having a plurality of openings. Within each opening is an adapter to permit the stem of a flower to be inserted and supported. However, Yue does not teach or suggest affixing a plurality of foliage to a rock by embedding the stems of the foliage into a polystyrene material or floral clay.
Review of each of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of a floral rock arrangement or a method of constructing the arrangement as that described and claimed herein. Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an arrangement which gives the appearance of foliage growing from the rock arrangement. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an arrangement and method of constructing the arrangement.
In one aspect, the present invention is a floral rock arrangement. The arrangement includes a rigid base support structure and a plurality of foliage. Each of the plurality of foliage has a stem. Additionally, the arrangement includes a supporting material affixed and formed to a portion of the base support structure. Each stem of the foliage is embedded into the rigid material, thereby providing an appearance of the plurality of foliage growing from the rigid base support structure.
In another aspect, the present invention is a floral rock arrangement. The arrangement includes a rock and a plurality of foliage. Each of the foliage has a stem. The arrangement also includes a rigid polystyrene material affixed and conformed to a portion of the rock and a segment of moss material affixed to a top portion of the rigid polystyrene material. Each stem of the plurality of foliage is embedded into the polystyrene material while the segment of moss conceals the polystyrene material, which provides an appearance of the plurality of foliage growing from the rock.
In still another aspect, the present invention is a method of constructing a floral rock arrangement having a rock, a polystyrene material, and a plurality of foliage having stems. The method begins with selecting a rock for use as a base support structure. Next, a plurality of foliage for use in the floral rock arrangement are selected. The polystyrene material is then shaped. Next, the polystyrene material is affixed to the rock. The stems are then embedded into the polystyrene material.